Liar
by Sweetmoegirl
Summary: The story but in Kayano's point of view and a bunch of NagiKae fluff so don't expect too much WARNING: it contains Kayano's spoiler
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Summary: The story in Kayano point of view. NagiKae~**

 **Hello! I'm back with a NagiKae fanfic (it won't be just a oneshot~!):D By point of view, I didn't mean it as a narration but more like a story focus more on her with some changes on the main before continuing reading let me warn you:** **IT CONTAINS KAYANO'S SPOILER** **if you already know Kayano's true identity then continue reading if not, you've been warned :3. Well I decide to write this fanfic because this site really lacks of NagiKae despite being a popular ship among fans XD Like usual: Contains grammar errors and might have OOC!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom! Everything is from my imagination!**

 **Chapter 1:** The beginning

 ** _"_** ** _Everything is fake, nothing's real."_**

That was the first thing Akari Yukimura told to herself when she decided to go to Kunugigaoka Junior High's Class E as 'Kayano Kaede'. She decided to become Kayano Kaede to kill someone, the murderer of her dearest sister, Aguri. Aguri was the only family member left for Akari and she swore she'll definitely kill ignored the reason, but she knew that person want to replace her sister's job and teach at Kunugigaoka Junior High.

"How to get in this school?" was the first studied hard enough to be accept getting in the elites class wasn't her objective: she needed to be drop at Class E, but how? She threw a glance to the golden trophies decorating the chairman's office. Without hesitation and with a smooth movement, she toppled up the trophies and broke a few of turned to the obviously angry but still kept a calm face chairman with a smirk:

"There's a place where every delinquents goes, right?"

Everything was settle, now with the stolen 'tentacles seed' liquid, she injected it at the back of her small the moment the mysterious liquid went to her veins,it started to be awfully painful, as if her brain was being ripped off by millions of bugs, the pain was more than enough to drive a normal person Akari managed to have back her cool, if she want to avenge her sister,such thing is no big deal...Good thing, the pain became tolerable to her later on.

 _"_ _At least we have our black hair in common."_

As she recalled what her late sister told her before, she decided to dye her raven-black hair to a lime-green color and a new haircut to make her disguise even more perfect.

And now, she started her new life as 'Kayano Kaede.'

 _I'm now Kayano Kaede, a cheerful and powerless little girl. Firstly, I need to blend well in this classroom if I want to kill that monster…_

Early in the morning, in the empty and dusty classroom, she noticed a boy. He was about the same height as hers and have rather long sky-blue hair for a boy tied in a low ponytail. Kayano decided he'll be the perfect candidate for helping her blending in the Class E. He also noticed her big hazel brown eyes:

"Oh, you're uh…" he was trying to remember who was she, but no success.

"Hello,I am the new transfer student! And erm…Your hair is awfully long."

"Yeah…I want to cut it but due to some circumstances, I can't cut…" he didn't have the time to finish since the green-haired girl took out two hairpins and tied his hair in two pigtails at an amazing speed. She grinned sweetly, satisfied of her work:

"Look now we're like twins hehe~! I am Kayano Kaede, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Shiota Nagisa...T-thanks Kayano-san."

"Just Kayano is fine, no need to be so formal!" she still keep her smile on her face and soon the class began to fill up with sat next to Nagisa, near the window,as the others sat down and waited for their new homeroom teacher but instead men in black suit came in with a weird yellow octopus-like alien. He declared:

"I am the one who blows up the moon and I plan to do the same thing for the Earth next March."

The whole class didn't know what to say face by this revelation, heck, they were wondering if this were a joke. Kayano was shocked too,since that creature changed so much since the last time they met. A man named Karasuma explained their 'mission' for this whole year: "kill this alien and whoever did it get 10 billions yens." by swinging a green rubber knife at the target who moves at mach 20. "These knifes might look like a toy,but are effective on him." added Karasuma who was irritated as the octopus dodged skillfully his this moment,she only thought:

"I'll kill him and only me alone."

 **That's the end for the first chapter~ Before any of you start throwing eggs at me for stating it lacks of originality ;-; let me explain first…This chapter is mainly for introduction and I want to stay close to the character as much as possible for the background story X3 I promise it would be more original for the next chapter _**

 **Well then please leave a review~**


	2. Chapter 2: Fake friendship

**Hello everyone! This is the chapter 2, hope you guys would like it :3 This time, I try to include a NagiKae moment but since this is still the 'beginning' don't expect to have too much romance... And I know I suck at writing long chapter so each chapter would be very short!**

 **I apologize in advance, but I feel like this chapter really have some OOC...(grammar errors too) Oh and thanks for every single one of you who follow my fic TTvTT and now for the reviews( I like responding to reviews, in PM but since the reviews so far are all from guest, I would respond them here :3)**

 **Guest: Thanks you! I would try my best to not make this story too boring...**

 **Reaper: Huhuhehehe...Well you'll know if you continue reading the future chapter... :D**

 **I12Bfree: Having you looking forward for the next chapter made me very happy W I hope you'll like this chapter ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Fake friendship

"I'll kill him and only me alone"

That's what Kayano thought when Karasuma introduced to Class E the weird yellowish alien with a smiley face. Apparently, this octopus would be their homeroom teacher for this year. But something made Kayano concerned, if the whole class is after his head for the bounty it'll become much harder to kill him by her own hands. When those black men in suit disappeared, the target began his teaching. He was good at teaching, yet the class wasn't paying any attention. Their thoughts were: "Why us?" or "This must be joke" or "Are we in a dream now?" well you can't blame them , after all they were in Class E. To Kunugigaoka Junior High, they were simply trash. So why would you give the human society's garbage a chance to save the world, to become the hero? No matter how much they thought, they couldn't figure out the answer even after school. While walking down the mountain, Kayano could hear from the students, things like:

"How are we supposed to kill something that moves at Mach 20?! I never held a gun before."

"Yeah and are these rubber knifes really effective against him?"

" Even the bullets are just BB."

"Do you think it's a prank? After all we're Class E, 'E-as- End-of-the- Class' we can't become the saviors of the world!"

"But if we managed to kill him, we could have 10 billions yens! How are we going to share this?"

Kayano didn't pay much mind to it, in one day only, she managed to remember everyone's name and faces. However, she still didn't make any friends.

 _I need to find someone to go home with, it'll be weird if I go home alone everyday and harder to blend well in this classroom. But who? The only person I could_ _think of is..._ _Shiota Nagisa. Oh, he's just over there, alone. Perfect. No, wait...How am I supposed to asked him to go home with me? Right now, I am a transfer student suddenly acting too friendly, it would lead to suspicions to people around me...And how do we talk to boys? Now that I think about it, I never had a proper conversation with a boy outside of my career, but now I am 'Kayano Kaede' so if it's her then...Ugh what should I do? Crap, he's starting to leave my field of vision! If I don't catch up to him..!_

"W-wait Shiota-kun!" she ran to him, good grief, Nagisa stopped walking. Kayano wasn't much of an athletic person, she panted to catch up her breath from she finally caught back her breath and looked up, the bluenette was waiting for her.

"Ah, Kayano, are you okay? What's the matter?" his eyes were full of concerned and curiosity.

"Eh! Uh...W-well.." She felt the blood started rushing to her cheeks. _Gah.._ S _crew this! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!_ She grabbed firmly his sleeve and looked in his eyes full of determination, her cheeks with a flush of bright red. She was indeed nervous for the first time, this had never happened when she was acting, even so she gathered up the courage.

" S-Shiota-kun, if you don't m-mind can we go home together?" her eyes went downcast at those words, she didn't want to know what's his reaction and her cheeks were still flustered. If possible, she wanted to dig a hole and hide inside it. 'It was plainly weird to blurred this out of nowhere, of course he'll reject ...Stupid me..."thought Kayano but to her surprise he replied instead with a smile:

"Sure and you can just call Nagisa. And after all what happened today, it must be a big shock for a transfer student like you, right?" at his final words, her hazel eyes were wild open however she was relieved at his answer. She grinned at him:

"Yeah...Hehe,then from now on, we're friends! Right, Nagisa?" along with their happy laugh, they walked to home together, side by side.

That was the start of a friendship made out of lies.

* * *

It had been a week since the octopus started the teaching. Every morning, students would shoot at him simultaneous with guns, auto-riffles, sniper etc filled with 'Anti-Sensei' BB. Too bad, they never managed to hit him once and they needed to clean the classroom before starting classes. Kayano, near the window, started to think if it was even possible to kill that monster. In the last week, she was able to be friend with everyone despite that she still doubted their assassin's skill. _The whole class was shooting, how come they could miss? The only possibility: He dodged them ALL.A target who moves at Mach 20 is really not a joke...Uh? What's Nagisa doing? It's looked like he's scribbling something..._ She noticed the notebook Nagisa had in his hand. Curious, she asked:

"Hey Nagisa what're you doing?"

"I am taking notes about the target, to find out more about his weakness. Like the different colors he'll change in his face, each of them have a meaning for example like this green stripped one..." he explained to her briefly what was written in this small notebook. She listened to him carefully and wondered would this notebook came in handy. Lunch time bell finally rang, Kayano took out her bento box with pink Hello Kitty chopsticks. But then Terasaka and his gang came in and took Nagisa away from her by saying they need to 'talk'. "That sound fishy...But oh well, Nagisa's purpose is to help me blend well in this classroom. Other than that, his business is none of my business" she started eating with her others friends she made this week like Okano who have the same complex as her, the shy Okuda or the beautiful Kanzaki. However she couldn't be help but be worried for Nagisa whom she didn't see during the whole lunch time. In the afternoon, he had been acting weird, staying so quiet it made Kayano felt a bit uncomfortable. To distracted herself(Also for everyone else's sake), during the Japanese literature, she made the weird remark of how to address their 'Sensei'. The octopus alien didn't have an idea since he have no name, so he let Kayano decide for herself only after she finish her Japanese poem.

Suddenly, Nagisa got up from his seat. Kayano tried her best to focus on her poem, nonetheless she still find his behaviour suspicious. Within a fraction of second, he swings his knife to their teacher, who blocked it but wasn't expecting the hug. _A suicidal hug._ The grenade Nagisa held close to his neck explosed with millions of BB scattered in the floor. Kayano gasped.

"NAGISA!"

Terasaka and his friends yell out "Woohoo! We got him! That 10 billion yens is mine!" with a satisfied smirk of the result. No need to mention, he was behind all of this. The green-haired girl glared at him:

"Hey Terasaka! What did YOU give to Nagisa?!" her small hands who was formed in knuckles almost went white due to the rage. Her nails were digging in her own skin and for an instant, just for an instant she felt like she couldn't control her tentacles from the back of the neck. Casually, Terasaka responded to her question:

"Oh nothing special, just a toy grenade...Stuffed with gunpowder and Anti-Sensei BB." As he approached Nagisa's body, he find out something skin-like was protecting the bluenette. To his horror, his target was in the ceiling with his face in a pitch black color. _He was furious._ The alien was threatening them but he ended up praising them for this idea of assassination. Kayano was let out a deep sigh. _Thanks goodness, he wasn't injured...And geez that teacher is really unkillable with his skin shedding as the last method of defense. Wait, unkillable? Korosenai...Koro...Ah! I know!_

'How about we call you Korosensei?" it seems like Korosensei took a liking to this nickname. Of course, everyone in the class also agree with her suggestion.

* * *

Even thought Nagisa was safe and didn't have any injuries, he still got a scolding from Kayano when going back home.

"You'd better stop doing things that recklessly, Nagisa!"

"B-but it was just a toy grenade..." he didn't finish his sentence because she cut him off in the spot.

"...stuffed with GUNPOWDER! What do you think will happen if Korosensei didn't shed his skin to protect you?!" Kayano made a small pout on her face, sure she couldn't forgive Terasaka but what made her even more angrier is Nagisa's decision. She seriously didn't know what to do if he injured himself badly just for the sake of killing this yellow octopus.

"We'll kill Korosensei together along with the rest of the class! I know we can! And...I am glad you're safe." she mumbled her last sentence so softly that Nagisa didn't hear anything.

"And what?"

"Not gonna tell~!"

 _A_ t the end, Nagisa still didn't figured out anything. But will he figure it out in the future? That's still a mystery...

 **The end of this chapter~ No, I didn't try to rush it .-. It's just that I suck at writing long chapter like state above...But I'll try to write longer chapter next time~(Well it isn't a matter of time but more like the content of the chapter) I hoped I didn't go overboard with the OOC, if I did please tell me so I won't do the same mistakes next time :3 as usual please leave a review and I really, really hope you guys would continue reading my fanfic :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : The liar girl

Hello! This chapter would be talking about Karma~ I had quite some troubles for this chapter since Kayano was 'barely' in his arc XD nonetheless, I try my best to fit her in and skipped a few scenes(Cuz it'll be boring for you guys to re-read something you already knew right?)

 **Well now is for responding to guest's reviews!**

 **Guest: Awn~! Thanks you so much for the review ;w; I would still try my best to make longer chapter( I would feel bad if I publish too short chapter OAO")**

 **I12Bfree: I have to agree with you, NagiKae is indeed CUTE XD oh? So you like Kayano's teasing? Then I would make sure to include some in the future chapter OwO**

 **NagiKae: I'm glad you think my story is awesome! Thanks you very much!**

 **Okay, enough of my talking...Let's go to the story!(And I hope you guys would enjoy it~)**

 **Warning: Contains OOC and grammar errors (I apologize in advance)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :** The liar girl and the dangerous redhead

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...1.."

Under the sun, students of Class E were practicing their knife skill under the direction of Karasuma. He recently became Class E new PE teacher. The students grew fond of him and relieved by his 'normal' teaching than Korosensei's lessons last time. Kayano started to reach her limits, they've been swinging for almost an hour and she definitely wasn't the most athletic girl in the whole class. She stopped swinging because of her tired arm, Nagisa too, but for a different reason. He seemed to look at someone with a surprise look. The one he was looking at was a tall boy with a strawberry juice box. He had scarlet red hair and mercury eyes, Kayano didn't want to admit but he was quite good-looking. "With a face like that...It won't be much of problem for him to be in the world of showbiz...' thought the small girl.

"Karma-kun...So you returned..."

" Yo, Nagisa-kun!" He has a friendly smile but Kayano felt something dangerous from him. Quickly, she hided behind Nagisa's small back, staying close to the bluenette for protection and sticking only her head out to take a peak. The redhead walked past them, since his only interest was fixated on Korosensei. The yellow alien gave him a small scolding for being late on the first day, nonetheless they shared a handshake until...

 _SBAFF_

The scene was too fast for the whole class to digest. Karma managed to injure Korosensei's ha...erm...tentacle. He was the first one to deal a physical damage to the alien. Kayano along with the rest of them was shocked, her mind was in a total chaos.

 _What just happened? That sound just now...And these yellow drops... Korosensei's tentacles?! How did he do this?! Sticking the rubber knife to his own hand, that sure was a clever way... I didn't even knew these kiddies knifes can be from what I see, he won't be a easy guy. Ah, Nagisa seem to know him...I'd better ask him about this 'Karma'. And about what I said earlier, him and the world of showbiz...Nevermind, this person won't work well with this attitude..._

 _"_ Hey, Nagisa, what kind of person is Karma-kun?"

"Ah, you transferred here recently, so you probably wouldn't know..."according to Nagisa, Karma was suspended several times due to his violent behaviour. But right now, he might be the one with the highest chance to kill Korosensei.

"Gulp! So basically another rival? Ngh...Calm down, Kayano Kaede...I had swear I'll be the one to kill that monster and I'll kill him, me and only me.!" thought Kayano as she listened to her friend's response to her previous question.

* * *

Kayano was late to go back home because she forgot her pencil in the classroom. As she reached the Kunugigaoka station, she finally noticed Nagisa who was being bullied by his former classmates. At first she hided herself and put some distance between her and the bullies. She could heard lines like:

"Oh look it's Nagisa! The loser who fell in Class-E!'

"Let's avoid eyes contact with him, we don't want to become a freak like him!"

"By the way I heard Akabane is back."

'That sucks man, I'd rather die than being in Class E!" and they burst out of laughter as if it was the funniest joke in the world. Meanwhile, Nagisa only kept his head downcast.

 _They're taking this too far. Who do they think they are? Even me, I'm pissed off by what they're saying to Nagisa...I have to do something, I need to!_

"Hey cut that o-...!" She didn't finish her sentence since a louder sound covered up her voice. Broken glass scattered in the floor, with a playful voice of a certain redhead:

"Eh~ So you'll really rather die? Then how about...Right now?" as he pointed towards them the sharp broken glass. Good grief, those people ran away and nobody notice her yet. Kayano knew Karma was lying when he threatened them but she felt a bit concerned. Judging from his attitude, he wouldn't care more or less for the reward but why does he want to kill Korosensei that much? His following sentence responded to her unspoken question:

"I finally get to kill a real teacher! After all what happened with the previous one, the one who went and died on his own..." The small girl stiffened up, he wasn't joking at all, he was dead serious. Without any continuation of the conversation Karma and Nagisa went home together leaving only the golden-eyed girl in the sation.

Left alone, Kayano muttered: "What did he mean by that?"

* * *

The next day, Karma didn't miss out a single chance to assassinated the octopus. From the morning, he did a dirty prank by killing a living octopus and comparing it to Korosensei. Then also in Home Economic class, during English class too and of course, he didn't miss out the chance in Japanese class. But every attempt he made, he failed. At the end of the day, Kayano noticed Karma and Nagisa disappeared. Worried, she started searching for them." Karma-kun must be really annoyed today...But what about Nagisa?" She ran and searched in every possible place. Finally, she found them, the sight of Karma biting his own finger nails wasn't a good sign. She hided herself behind a big tree for her own safety and watched carefully. Everything was okay until...Karma jumped off the cliff.

Kayano gasped, she got out of her hiding spot and hurriedly held Nagisa from the back. Nagisa was about to jump to save his redhead friend and Kayano (luckily) managed to stopped him. " If he jumped from such height, he'll die!" thought the green-haired girl. Good thing, Korosensei saved Karma before he got crush from falling such high place.

"Ah..K-Kayano?" She realized what she done, she was literally _hugging_ him from behind. The bluenette was a bit uncomfortable by the sudden gesture and the cheeks of the girl became bright red.

"W-Well you're about to jump so.. I erm..ah! Look Karma-kun is here!" she pointed her finger to the direction of the redhead to distracted her friend and ran off with all her might.

Hopefully, Nagisa would forget about this incident.

* * *

 **The end~! Kayano sure hide a lot in this chapter lol ( I'm sorry cuz I can only thought of this idea to include her in Karma's arc) I have also thought about adding Okuda but resign on it later because I wasn't able to think up good content (I am sorry for my poor imagination):3**

 **The next chapter would be talking about Bitch-sensei~ And I promise it'll have NagiKae! As usual please leave a review (I don't mind critics at all, instead it'll definitely help me improve!) well then, see you guys in the next chapter~ :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

**Hello everyone! I am sorry for the long wait ;A; I had the chapter ready a few days ago but too lazy to upload it...Anyway as you guys should already knew since I last mentioned it in the previous chapter. Bitch-sensei made her debut :D! Though, she don't have a big role in this chapter :/ Once again I try to include some NagiKae moments (But if you guys started to find these NagiKae moments boring, please tell me! ) Of course, as usual it contains OOC( A little bit)and grammar errors. Before jumping in the story is time for me to reply back the guest's reviews!:  
goooo: Thank you for leaving a review! Some Karmanami moments doesn't sound bad, I would try to see if I can put some in the storyline ^^"**

 **NagiKae: I would try to update more but I don't think I can update daily...(Genius at procrastinating and school works) but I would try to update more often!**

 **I12Bfree: Yeah, she would. *sadist smile***

 **riz.k: Thank you for reviewing! Yup I think Kayano's true identity is still overwhelming XD (yeah and that 'kiss' Nagisa you're really a man among men)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom.**

 **Chapter 4:** Jealousy

Near the window, where the sunshine's rays entered in, sat there alone a girl. Her green locks gently fell to her slender shoulders with her big hazel eyes staring at her lonely desk. Her small hand on her delicate chin, she made a small pout on her face instead of her usual cheerful smile. No one dared to come near her, she was emitting such a dark and murderous aura, if a person come near her, she'll kill him on the spot. She was in a bad mood, a very bad one and the pain on her neck due to the tentacles doesn't help at all. Sure, she was displease at their new English teacher just like everyone else but something else irritated her even more. The incident happened not too long ago...

* * *

 _"Everyone, today I'll introduce your new English teacher!" after Korosensei's words, a woman entered the classroom. Seductive blue eyes with long eyelashes, fluffy long blonde hair down to her hips and milky white skin. She was also wearing rather provocative clothes, such as a strapless black top covered by a white vest to showed off her chest with matching mini-skirt revealing her thighs and black high heels. She was indeed really pretty. With her honey-like voice, she introduced herself:_

 _"I'm Irina Jelavic, nice to meet you all~!" after that, she was totally flirting with Korosensei. It was obvious she was lying , good thing, the yellow alien's attention was only focused to her big chest. Her sweet talk made the students desperate at their pervert homeroom teacher. Irina also visit them after gym class,but once the target flew away for her request of wanting to drink authentic Vietnamese coffee, Irina finally showed her true colors. Lighting up a cigarette in her glossy lips, she replied ruthlessly to the students:_

 _"Ah for the class, it would be self-study. From the start, I am not a teacher, I am a n assassin to kill this octopus. Beside assassination, I have no interest of teaching you brats. And don't call me 'Irina-sensei', you should be calling me 'Jelavic-oneesama'."_

 _"So Bitch-neesan? But this alien isn't easy to kill, even the whole class couldn't kill him so far, so how could you succeed?" Karma has a point, they might be kids but even with the training of Karasuma, they couldn't injure the bounty once._

 _"Hmpf, I am different from you guys. I am a pro, my methods would be different than your childish plan. And you're Shiota Nagisa, right?" she approached the bluenette intimidatingly. Then she clasped her lips against his. The kiss lasted for a whole minute until Nagisa fainted, his head resting on Irina's chest. The green-haired girl's brows twitched, she felt like a needle kept poking her heart since Irina kissed her friend and this pain started to become unbearable. Her hands formed into a knuckle ball and she turned her heels to return to the Old Campus. "So as long a woman have big boobs, every men would fall for her. Ah I know! Men loves curves after all! Nagisa...I thought you'll be different...But even you...Nagisa, you idiot!" muttered Kayano as she sat on her desk with a pout on her face._

* * *

Almost the whole class gathered together at the back of the classroom, whispering and wondering what happened to the usual cheerful Kayano.

"Hey what happened to her? I felt like she really wants to kill someone now!"

"Nagisa-kun what did you do to her? I bet you have something to do with her bad mood..."

"I don't know..."

"I'm going to ask her." Okano took a gulp of air, walked towards the direction of Kayano's desk. With a warm smile and a bit of concerned, Okano asked:

"Kayanocchi! Did something happen between you and Nagisa-kun?" The hazel eyes looked up to meet the pinkish orbs of her friend. The stare eventually became a cold glare that send shivers to the tomboy. Nonetheless, with a rather dull voice she replied:

"Nothing, it has nothing to do with **Shiota-san**..." Shiota-san? The whole class shuddered at how cold Kayano became.

 _Crap. That was totally out of character...If it's Kayano, she would have smile and 'deal with it'. Damn it...Now I can't go back and become friendly again, it would be weird... Guess I have no choice but to pretend to be still mad at Nagisa. What should I do? It might be harder to reconcile with him right here._

Nagisa definitely didn't apprecitate the way Kayano addressed to him and it was obvious he was the cause of her unpleasant attitude. Heck, she didn't even want to tell him what's wrong. The small girl didn't miss the glare of Nagisa, her teeth clenched out of frustration and got up from her seat to walked away from the classroom. As she was about to leave, Okano stopped her.

"Kayanocchi...erm don't go! Ah I know! Since English is the last class how about we all go to the newest café when this class is over? It have a pudding parfait, you should definitely try it out!"

"..."

* * *

"Mmh~ Thish ish sho delichious!" she shoved spoonful after spoonful of the parfait. It has sponge cake at the bottom with a layer of creamy custard along with slice of fresh fruits like strawberry and banana. After it has chocolate syrup dribbling over snow-white vanilla ice-cream and the top was obviously a giant caramelized custard pudding with fresh cream ,various fruits, sprinkles and two sticks of pocky. Kayano couldn't hold up her temptation and went to the café with Okano along with Yuzuki and Kurahashi.

"It seems like you have cheered up Kayano-san, thanks goodness! And mhn! This tastes soo good!" Kurahashi went on and put another spoonful of the famous parfait in her tiny mouth.

"But why were you in such a bad mood earlier?" Okano, who was still worried for her friend, ask her again this question. Kayano who felt better, told them about the pain she felt in her chest back then.

"Ah! So you're JEALOUS!"the otaku didn't wait to add her comment after taking a bite of her strawberry shortcake.

"Jealous to Bitch-neesan...Well no wonder with that bust size..." Okano felt depress recalling back the chest of Irina, she tried to drown this depression by eating her cheesecake.

"No I don't mean Bitch-neesan! I mean Na-!" she was getting cut off by Kurahashi who eyes were full of sparkles, the menu in her hands.

"Kayano-san how about we order this 'Summer memories' parfait? Look! So many fruits at the top!"

"Sure! Hey while we're at it how about we order this melon jelly?" Yuzuki and the tomboy are rather amazed by the bottomless stomach for sweets of their friends. "But at least, Kayano had back her smile...' thought Okano at the sight of the small girl laughing while eating.

* * *

Kayano leaved the café with a package on her hand, well she thought she could at least buy a cake to eat at home. The sun has already set, the sky was a mix of orange and pinkish color with light yellow clouds floating. As she walked past the intersection where usually she and Nagisa would parted when walking home, the bluenette was standing there. Her golden orbs shrunked at the sight of the blue hair, it was late and she didn't expect to meet him at all. The small girl nearly dropped her package, but she held it tightly to her chest. Both of them was silent, only staring at each other. Finally Nagisa spoke up:

"Kayano, I..." he putted his hand on the back of his small neck, he was feeling nervous. He let out a deep breath and looked at her. He bowed down his head as a sign of apologize :"I am sorry! But Kayano what are you mad at today? You're not at your usual self..." Kayano, on the other hand didn't know what's happening. Why was he apologizing? Ah, then she remembered what happened this evening.

"It wasn't really your fault..." her eyes were still wide open, her mouth forming a small 'o'. " I am just pissed of at the new English teacher like everyone else!" she turned her head to avoid any further eye contact with him. She noticed the box she was holding close to small girl hesitated at first, however she handed out the package to him.

"I-I'm sorry for my behaviour this morning...So this is an apologize gift!" a grin appeared on the face of her friend.

"Thanks Kayano and woah! Is already this late? I've been waiting here so I didn't notice...Well then see you tomorrow Kayano!" he waved at her before jogging to the opposite direction of Kayano's house. The small girl walked down to her path deep in her thoughts:

'So the pain in my chest was jealousy huh? ' _So you're JEALOUS!'_ was what Yuzuki-san told me. Am I jealous of Bitch-neesan like Okano say? No is not that...the one who popped in my mind when my heart seems to be pierce by a needle was...Nagisa. I felt this pain when I saw these two together. Why was I actually happy to see him just now? He waited for me..."

Suddenly, something flashed in her mind.

 ** _"Everything's fake, nothing's real."_**

She stopped walking. Her eyes went downcast, staring coldly at her feet. Her small hand on her chest, she muttered out a question no one can answer:

"So...Even these feelings are fakes too, right?"

* * *

 **The end~ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even thought is rather short (but I didn't try to rush the end ;A;)! I can't give you guys a preview for the next chapter because I didn't decid yet XD I also hope I didn't went to OOC this time (especially Nagisa ;-;) I would really appreciate if you guys could help me point out the too OOC part if you guys notice(and I probably didn't) But I was really happy reading you guys reviews for my last chapter :D**

 **as usual, please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5:Sleep x Troubles

**Hello! I am sorry I haven't updated at all ;-; At first, it was because of the finals exams but after that, it's just me being lazy lol As usual, this chapter contains grammar errors and slight OOC :3 Before jumping in the story I'll respond at the reviews! Also I decide from now on, I would respond ALL the reviews in the beginning of each new chapter instead of PM :D**

 **ExienFrost290: Thank you for the review! I am glad you like the NagiKae moments~ I hope you'll also enjoy the NagiKae moment in this chapter!**

 **Autistic-Grizzly; Thank for reviewing! True, I would have to agree with you, when Kayano is jealous she can be really cute XD P.S.: I also really like your 'The Pairing Files' (The first and the second edition) fanfic :D good luck on your 'The Anime Files' one!**

 **Grz: I want to thank you for pointing the OOCness that I couldn't see (I am blind when it come to OOC x_x) Therefore, in this chapter(and also in the futures ones) Kayano is less tsundere and I hope in she's now closer to her original personality~!**

 **I12Bfree:NAGIKAE 4EEEVVVA! *cough* Well I hope you'll also find this chapter sweet enough to your taste w**

 **animeandmangafangirl: Glad that you find my last chapter awesome! Hope you'll also find this one good too!**

 **usernamelol: Don't worry, I won't go that far XD though to be honest, I do want them to kiss but it would definitely ruin the plot of this fanfic :/**

 **NagiKae: Yup you better expect a bunch of NagiKae moments in the future! However I can't make them kiss...Sorry _**

 **foxluvur64: I apologize for making you wait! As for what'll happen between these two...Well it would be a secret~!**

 **Enough of my babbling, let's dive in the main story! Let's go!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Sleep x Troubles**

Kayano wasn't able to sleep well lately. Looking in front of her small pink mirror in her room, she could see faint bags starting to form around her big, hazel eyes, it wasn't really noticeable. The small girl left out a small sigh: "Geez, what am I doing? I can't be like this! Come on, I am now Kayano Kaede!" She gave a slap to her cheeks to wake her up even more. The main reason she couldn't sleep at all was because of Nagisa. Ever since Yuzuki told her she was 'jealous' of Irina(now being called "Bitch-sensei"), Kayano started to have some mixed feelings. Mostly towards the bluenette. Everyone assumed she was jealous because of the foreign teacher's curvy figure. But it wasn't, what trigger up the pain in her chest was her friend. Then why? Why only Nagisa could make her feel this hurt? No matter how long she thought, she couldn't find the answer. "Well at the very least, the answer must be close to friendship,Nagisa's a friend after all! No more no less!"mumbled Kayano as she change to her school uniform, after all, it was an important day: It was the monthly school assembly.

* * *

Entering the classroom, the small girl was greet by Okano cheerfully however noticing the rather gloomy face of Kayano, the tomboy shifted from a happy to a worry look.

"Good morning Kayano- Eh? What happens to you? Are you okay?"

"I-I am fine! I am just a bit stress out for erm...today! Today is the school assembly, right?"

"The school assembly...You're a transfer student so you probably wouldn't know but..."

"But?"

"Good morning Kayano."

"!"

The green-haired girl stiffened up as the bluenette gave a light pat on her slender left shoulder. "Act naturally, act naturally, calm down!" her mind kept repeating these words. She lifted up slightly the corners of her mouth and greeted her friend with a natural wanted to know more about Okano's warning, but Korosensei was here and the bell would rang at any moment. Thus, she sat back at her seat, right next to Nagisa's. After the attendance check, the whole class was in a hurry, the golden-eyes girl didn't know why and followed them. Walking down the mountains,near the river, Nagisa started his explanation to the clueless Kayano:

"Eh?! So you mean we have to skip LUNCH for attending this assembly?"

"Yeah and you wouldn't want to stay there for too long..."

"Why?"

"That's because..."

"Uwah!"

Her foot accidentally slipped from the stepping stone of the river. The flow of the water wasn't peaceful at all, if you fall, you'll get sweep out and it would be a hassle to get out of this mess. Nagisa quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her body closer to his. Leaning on his body, Kayano felt her pulse being accelerate and her cheeks started to feel hot.

"Kayano, are you okay?"

"...Yeah."

That was a lie.

Physically, she was fine but her inside was a whole mess. Her heart beating faster and faster and she couldn't stop her blood to rush to her cheeks. Her hands clenching at the boy's shirt and her whole body trembling due to the shock. When the bluenette release her arm, she also let go of his white shirt, wrinkled by her grip. After that, she remained silent behind Nagisa with her cheeks flustered. For that instance, she felt like the small back of the bluenette was more reliable than anyone else.

* * *

Class E finally reached their destination:The main building. Kayano calmed down after this walking and no one was in the gymnasium yet, they hastily lined up in a row. It wasn't too long after they lined up, students from other classes started to show up. At first, Kayano doesn't notice anything weird at all but she could heard some laughter. Later on, she could even heard some insults. When in the introduction of the vice principal mention about Class E as "group of hopeless someone" practically the whole school burst out in laughter. Class E couldn't do anything, they remained silent, the head downcast.

 _So this was the warning Okano-san try to give me...But what's so funny? How come these people say whatever comes into their heads? Do they really think we won't felt anything? No wait...they KNEW we would feel hurt. I want to tell them to knock it off but...my voice won't come out...Huh? Karasuma-sensei? What is he doing here? Ah! I get it now! He using this opportunity to greet the teachers of the main building. Somehow, I feel better seeing Karasuma-sensei..._

After Karasuma, it was Bitch-sensei to make her entrance in the gymnasium. Everyone was awed by her beauty, she approached Nagisa whispering something. Kayano wasn't sure what they're saying but she could heard at the end "Come on hand it over already! Or I'll suffocate you!". Curious, she turned her head to witness Bitch-sensei sinking Nagisa's head to her huge chest. Kayano felt again the sharp pain stabbing her heart, she brought her hand to her small chest giving a small pat and muttered:"They could never suffocate someone..." While she was still mumbling over her chest's size, her concentration went back when Isogai raised his hand to tell the student council that Class E didn't receive any paper when they're supposed to have. The student council claimed they "forgot" to printed Class E's copies and told them to use their memory instead. Obviously, Class E ended up being a laughing stock. That was until she suddenly got a handwritten copy made by Korosensei. The girl couldn't help but giggle at the funny disguise of the yellow octopus, so did the whole class.

* * *

It was time for the students to go back to their own classroom, Nagisa caught up with Kayano and Sugino because he was thirsty, thus being a bit late. Kayano asked:

"So what did you buy?"

"Milk"

"Milk...Ah! I know!For growing up,right? Hehe!" she tried her best not to laugh but a soft giggle escaped from her mouth.

"Nope, is for you." The golden orbs widened as the bluenette handed out the juice box. She took it but still doesn't really get why Nagisa suddenly bought milk for her.

"You haven't been able to sleep well lately,no? You have bags under your eyes."

"That's-!" the small girl nearly crushed the box."How did he know? Was it really that noticeable? But this morning Okano-san didn't mention about it...Nor anyone else..." her mind was quickly filled with question, until Sugino jumped in the conversation.  
"Kayano-san , you haven't been sleeping well? But I don't see any bags...Ah now I see it!" Sugino's face was close and he was squinting his eyes to caught a glimpse of the bags under Kayano's eyes. Nagisa continued.

"And I heard people saying drinking warm milk would help you sleep better so..."

'But Nagisa, this milk is cold." at these words,the small girl unwrapped the straw, tucked it in and took a big sip.

"Fuwah~!Oh well, I am thirsty anyway...So thanks Nagisa!"she turned her heels and began walking her back, she could still heard the boys talking.

'Hey Nagisa-kun, you could at least buy a can of soda for me if you buy milk for Kayano-san! But hey, you're good at observing things! Like how did you notice Kayano-san has bags under her eyes?"

"I only have enough to buy one drink! And isn't that what friends do? Like when you noticed something wrong with them, you'll try to help them."

Kayano thought: "So the reason why Nagisa bought it for me was because we're friends...Friends,huh? I knew it! We're just friends then why do I have this pain in my chest?"

The next morning, in the classroom was filled with Korosensei's clones.

"Well then...Let's begin."

* * *

 **That's the end~ Hope you guys like it! For my personal opinion, I really the NagiKae moment in this chapter XD However it contains also a bit too much dialogs compared to my previous chapters X3 And now for the preview of the next chapter...It's the midterm exams! Well I bet you could have guess by the last sentence of this chapter XD (And by the way, I really suck at finding some good chapter's title .-.)**

 **As usual please leave a review~ :3**


	6. Chapter 6: The forgotten blade

**Hello everyone! I am sorry for the long wait, I was very busy this month and it really wasn't easy for me to write this chapter _ I have think about skipping this arc and hurry jump to the school trip one. But too bad, I didn't XD Once again, I have trouble thinking of a good title for this chapter.(Beside this one, I have thinking one like"Exams? What exams?" or other stupid titles. As usual it contains grammar errors and OOC but I try my best to stick to the original storyline flow and not turn this into a love-drama story XD So before jumping into this chapter, I would respond to the reviews!**

 **Grz:Thank you for your review, me too I find Kayano act more natural in the last chapter! It actually isn't really hard to write the story as "Kayano" but since I try to incorporate also "Akari" (whom I had little idea of what kind of person she is) it somehow end up as a tsundere-style Kayano lol I hope this time Kayano won't be too OOC!**

 **Autistic-Grizzly:I hate these jerks in the main building too, however they'll appear again in the future chapters _ So I really enjoy how in your stories Nagisa use his amazing amount of luck against these jerk lol (And thank you for your review!)**

 **armon1a:Thank you for reviewing! At first, I had thought making Kayano see Nagisa bloodlust, but then it was supposed to be only those jerks in Class D, Karasuma-sensei and Korosensei to notice. And Kayano was supposed to be in the hallway with Sugino waiting for making her appear in the bloodlust scene just felt a bit too unnatural too me ^^" So instead I add the box milk scene to make up XD**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review! I would do my best in this fanfic!**

 **NagiKae:Thank you for your review! Haha, is true it kinda took me forever to update . And thank you for your support!**

 **I12BFree: Thank you for reviewing! If Nagisa would be your boyfriend...Then can Karma be my boyfriend? (Nah just joking just joking!)**

 **foxluvur64: Thank you for the review! I apologize for making you wait so long for this chapter!**

 **Re-yuu: Thank you for reviewing! I am really sorry for making you wait _**

 **Maski1:Thank you for the review! But if I remember right, in the manga Kayano didn't say anything when Nagisa return. But I should've have probably at least mention her concern for him _**

 **Okay enough of my blablas! Let's dive in this chapter! GO!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom, if I do, I won't be writing this fanfic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The forgotten blade**

"Well then...Let's begin"

That was what Korosensei's clones announced to Class E this of his clones were wearing a headband who has a subject's name on it. Seeing the stupefied look of the students, the yellow octopus explained:

"Midterms are coming up! So we're having a high-speed study session! Don't worry, my clones would teach you one-on-one focusing mainly on your weakest subject."

With no further explanation, Korosensei began tutoring them. Kayano was amazed by Korosensei's speed. "Before he can only do at most 3 clones, but now is 26 clones...no, it's even more...It become much tougher to kill him..." thought the small girl. Despite being deep in her thoughts, she was snap back to reality by Korosensei who asked her to solve a math equation.

"So Kayano-san can you solve it?"

"Eh? Ah, hum...I think I still don't understand how to use this formula, Korosensei could you please explain again?"

"Of course! You need to do an addition here and then multiply this number with the x. Do you understa-NYUAAAAAAA!"

The round face of Korosensei took a crescent-shape(precisely, more like a "C" shaped) in an instant. The yellow octopus immediately scolded the culprit of this sudden attack: Akabane Karma.

"Karma-kun, please hold back with your assassination attempts! Dodging you is giving me a terrible headache!"

Kayano let out a small giggle escaped from her lips."Hehe, Korosensei's clones sure are more delicates than I thought it would be!" thought the green-haired girl. Throwing back a last glance on the math equation, she stopped laughing for a moment. Around the problem, it was full of notes and useful tips from Korosensei Her cheerful gaze slowly turned into a icy cold glare, staring coldly in her notebook used for the alien's tutoring. "Why does this monster need to go this far for this class? Could it be..." was the very last thing she muttered under her breath before the first period was over.

* * *

Classes were finally over, Korosensei made the whole class study all the day. Kayano was waiting near the door for the bluenette to get ready. However the latter told her to go first since he has some questions for Korosensei.

"Are you sure, Nagisa? I can wait, you know."

"No, is okay, it might take a while you can go home first."

"But-! Sigh...Okay fine, I get it. See you tomorrow then, Nagisa!"

With her usual friendly smile, she waved at her friend. Walking down to the mountain, Kayano sighed. To be honest, she could have been more persistent earlier, however, she was already exhausted today and couldn't hold out the pain any more longer. She wondered Korosensei's true motive for teaching Class E.

"Making a study session...Does he like teaching that much? No, that's impossible...After all he- ouch! Seems like the pain got sharper than before,huh..."Still smiling naturally, she added:

"Then I'd better hurry up to go back home, my smile is starting to crack up..."

When reaching her apartment's room, Kayano wasn't smiling anymore. She can only remove her smile, masking her pained face when no one was inside the room,she let herself fell on her fluffy bed. Her apartment's room was simple:it contained a kitchen, a bathroom, a bed and other furniture. Kayano doesn't have any other relative beside Aguri,thus, she lived alone. As an underage kid, she should have a guardian, but her sister who was supposed to act as her guardian died. Since no one realise Yukimura Aguri's death because she died in a private unknown lab, Kayano could still fool people by lying however this lie might not last too wasn't much a problem either, with the money she has been saving since her debut as Mase Haruna, she could easily survived for one to three years by being careful at the price when shopping at the grocery store. In the worst case of scenarios, she might need to take part-time job even if it's against the school's rules. Everything was ready for her revenge.

"Ah! I almost forgot! Today in the supermarket, they're having a 50% discount on the eggs!" the small girl got up from her bed and get ready to go out for the bargain.

* * *

The next morning, Kayano noticed Korosensei has made even more clones than yesterday. She (and probably the rest of the class too) didn't really understand why so many clones were in this classroom. After the first period, as expected, Korosensei was exhausted. While using multiple fans to refresh himself, Okajima asked the reason for this hard work. The answer was obvious: So they could do well in the exams. However after further thinking, most of the students agreed on one thing: Who need to study if they can win 10 billion yen just for killing one monster? It was normal for them to think they had a better chance on succeeding in assassination than studying for good grades. Korosensei respond them with a big "X" on his face:

"Right now none of you have the right to call yourself an assassin."

Kayano wasn't shocked only, she was also very frustrated. "What did he mean by that? Is he trying to say we aren't skill enough to kill him?" thought Kayano as she followed the rest of the class to the schoolyard like told by their teacher. She was still feeling bitter about earlier, but after Korosensei explained himself, she changed her mind:

"A second blade, huh... Fine, my first blade would be trying to assassinate him along with the class and my second blade would be...Killing him with these 'jelly blades'. I don't plan to live a normal life after this year, even if I would die, I would take him with me to hell." she gently stroked the nape of her neck as her mind was fuming with such thoughts. Yet she wasn't expecting the following thing by Korosensei:

"I want you all to be in the top 50 in tomorrow's midterm."

* * *

During the exams, Kayano wasn't having much troubles. She easily ignored the disturbance caused by Oono-sensei It could've been better if only the pain won't strike each time she tries to think harder. The moment her pencil made a contact with the answer sheet, she stopped, thinking whether she should answer or not.

"It would probably be better if I don't score too high. Being in the top 50 would have your name shown in a board, right? I don't want to have pointless attention from the school...Better skip this question, and if I answer the rest of these...I should been in the 70s. Yeah,let's do this, I don't have much time left."

Near the end, the green-haired girl noticed something:

"Huh...This is weird, Korosensei didn't teach us this..."

Unfortunately, the time left wasn't enough for her to think up an answer. After passing the others subjects, the midterm their notes, it was no surprise, they still have a long way to go to be in the top 50. Kayano was ranked 99th, it wasn't very high but it wasn't very low either. Korosensei was brought back to spirits by Karma, who surprisingly ranked 4th. It almost seemed like he wasn't bother at all by the _surprises_ questions.

* * *

While walking home together, Kayano remarked Nagisa was still feeling down because of the result. She tried her best to cheered him up:

"Hey Nagisa, how about we have a study session together next time?"

"Huh, why all of a sudden?"

"Well...Um,you won't laugh if I tell you, right?

"I won't, so?"

"My English is pretty bad...But if I consult Bitch-sensei..."

"hm?"

"...she would definitely kiss me each time I make a mistake. Can you teach me instead?"

"Pfft-Hahaha!"

"You said you WON'T laugh!"

"Sorry Kayano! And yeah, I don't mind teaching you English. So let's have a study session next time with everyone else too!"

"Then it's a promise!" she pointed her pinky finger at the bluenette.

That was their first promise.

* * *

Back in her room, laying in her pillow, Kayano let out a sigh of relief:

"Phew, the midterms are finally over! I can finally rest...Wait, the school trip is soon isn't it?"

* * *

 **The end~ This chapter really took me a long time, usually I write the chapter in one-go but this one took me an ENTIRE week(Cuz I got stuck in so many parts in this chapter) Sorry for the lack of NagiKae in this chapter but let's look in the bright side! The next chapter would be about the school trip! And this time, I would make sure to have a minimal of NagiKae! Thank you for reading and please leave a review :3 See you in the next chapter!(Which might take a month (And I hope it won't!)since I had other Assassination Classroom fanfic's ideas)**


	7. Chapter 7: Kyoto, here I come!

**Hello everyone~ Sorry I wasn't updating for so long _ Well while I was enjoying my last month of summer, I didn't even bother touching the computer lol (And I probably enjoy it too much) then after that, school start. Thus, I have been quite busy...Well "being busy" + "procrastination"= "SLOWEST UPDATE EVER" beside this, I didn't release this chapter much earlier cuz I was working on another fanfic project about assassinatin classroom XD Okay enough chit-chatting from me, I would respond to the reviews first!**

 **Austitic-Grizzly: Thank you for your review! In the manga, it has showed Akari being able to pass Kunugigaoka Middle school transfer exam. So I assume she must have at least a certain high degree of intelligence XD**

 **Grz: Thank you for looking forward to this chapter! This time about the school trip, I'll focus more on how Kayano feel during the kidnapping instead on Nagisa's side.**

 **Maski1: When writing this fic, I always re-read back a zillions of time the same chapter. (Ex: During the mid-term exams, I re-read back the chapters 12,13,14 at least more than 20 times just to make sure I didn't leave out any important details lol) The school trip is also one of my fav arcs! *High five!* Hm, you're right I also agree with you about Kayano's pain...(But still, I am impressed by her tenacity) and for your question, I read the manga first, then I watched the anime! So sometime I kinda ends up mixing both things from the manga and anime XD**

 **I12BFree: Thank you for reviewing again~! I really do think Kayano can skip answers on a test just to make her appear more 'normal' (I mean like, sometime I even forget she's on the main trio since she rarely has the spotlight!) I am glad you appreciate my NagiKae moments!**

 **Kayano: Oh a Kayano fan! Thank you for reviewing my fic! Yeah I must agree with you, they don't really have much Kayano fanfic in this site, however this is a NagiKae fanfic whom Kayano is the lead but I can't pair her up with everyone...Sorry .**

 **foxluvur64: Hiya~ So to answer your questions... Q1: They would have moments of Kayano and Nagisa alone...But I am not sure I would devoted an entire chapter about it...Maybe more like 75% of the chapter? Q2: I usually tend to think fluffly moments for them, but I would at least try to think up a more 'realistic' scenario!**

 **Nagikae: Thank you for your review! I am really happy that, despite being in school, you still read my fanfic . So I would do my best to provide more NagiKae ^_^**

 **Rikalukizi:Thank you for reviewing such long review! Beside mine, they still have other very good NagiKae fanfic you should check them out :3 They do suit each other and I ship them even harder after knowing the origin of Nagisa's hairstyle XD And yeah I admit, in this fic, it have OOCness (but I tend to make them mostly minors, to not affect too much the plot lol) Thank you, I would do my best for my exams IRL! P-S: You should continue reading Assassination Classroom, cuz after the '15-combos kiss' it still contains NagiKae XD**

 **As usual it contains OOC and grammar errors but please enjoy!**

 **Enough of my chit-chatting, let's go into the storyline!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Kyoto, here I come~! (School Trip Arc PART 1)**

It was on a usual morning, when suddenly Kataoka asked Nagisa a question as soon he came in the classroom.

"Nagisa-kun, have you decide the members of your group?"

"Kataoka-san..."

"Don't forget to tell me or Isogai-kun when you decided."

"A group...?"

Kayano reminded Nagisa who seems to not understand what Kataoka is saying.

"Did you forget? For next week's school trip, hehe!" cheerfully, she showed Nagisa some tourist-guide about Kyoto.

* * *

During the period where everyone need to form a group, Nagisa and Kayano split up to try and find some group members since they were a bit late and most of the classmates are already taken to others group. Kayano spotted Okuda.

 _Okuda Manami...I remember talking to her each time as possible since she is rather...hum easily being isolated. However our conversations are always shorts since she is really bad with words, we end up ending the conversation quickly without even realising. She has once try to kill Korosensei with poison but fail...Beside her vast knowledge in chemistry, she is just a normal girl ...Well I do want to know a bit more about her perhaps, I can use this school's trip to deepened our bonds! Yup, having a lots of friends fits 'Kayano Kaede' perfectly, so let's give a shot!_

"Hey, Okuda-san, have you join into any group yet? If you don't mind, how about joining ours?"

Okuda stared at Kayano, her lips forming a small 'O' shape and her violet orbs widened.

"Erm...Okuda-san?"

"Ah! W-well I-I hum...I-if you don't mind having me in your group, Kayano-san then...um I mean, someone like me...erm...Sure..." Okuda immediately showed a flustered face. Kayano giggled in response:

"Hehe,what are you talking about Okuda-san? Of course I won't mind! We're friends, right?" Thus grabbing the bespectacled girl hand, she dragged her to Nagisa's side who seemed to convince Karma to join. Since they were one member short, Sugino, a good friend of Nagisa invited the class's butterfly: Kanzaki Yukiko.

* * *

After forming the group, they were left some time to discuss about what place to assassinate their teacher.

"So where would be the best place to assassinated Korosensei?"

"Hum, according to Karasuma-sensei, they would have a professional sniper-assassin to help us."

"I see, so our job is to find an appropriate place for this pro..."

"Then how about here? I think is a good place!"

"I think maybe there would be better..."

It was a total chaos, they keep pointing different location from the map. Kayano was even surprised that Okuda also actively participate in the conversation. She stumbled her words a few times but still managed to express herself. Time passed so quickly that before they even realized it, classes were over. Passing near the door to join Nagisa, Kayano notice the shy girl, obviously waiting for someone.

"Hello, Okuda-san, what are you doing here?"

"Ah...I hum-I'm waiting for Karma-kun...I want to thank him for earlier...During our group talk, he was the one to help me speaking out my ideas! Also Kayano-san...erm..."

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"Thank you..."

Seeing the look of the green-haired girl, Okuda decided to clear what she said.

"P-people often make fun of me since I am really bad with language arts...But Kayano-san, not only you didn't laugh at me but today in group, I also had a lot of fun thank to you, so...I'm really happy, happy to be your friend Kayano-san!"

After bowing her head to show her gratefulness, she smiled to the green-haired girl. Kayano can distinguish it, it was a genuine,from the bottom of the heart, sincere smile. Kayano was frozen, until she was snapped back by Nagisa and walked home with him. Back at her comfy apartment, she thought:

"I would have never thought Karma-kun is the kind of person who would help Okuda-san...Well that explained why she manages to blend well with us, Karma-kun must have help her covering her 'talking mistakes' when talking." then she recalled back Okuda's smile."That girl...'Kayano Kaede' is fake yet she still...What would happened when I reveal the truth to her?"Kayano bit her lips before mumbling those last words.

* * *

The day of the trip came. In the train, Sugaya made a fake nose for Korosensei to make his 'human disguise' more perfect. Noticing it, Kayano commented:

"I never knew Sugaya-kun was good at arts..Hehe, it's fun finding out news things about our classmates! I am sure this school trip would be fun. Don't you think so too, Nagisa?"

"Yeah...And we might find even more interesting things about them, depending on how this trip would be." then Sugino proposed playing cards game while waiting, but after a few matches of Old Maid, everyone started to get thirsty. So Kanzaki suggested buying drinks for them, the others two girls wanted to join her left their seats and went off. While walking they chatted:

"I can't wait to see Kyoto.'

"Yeah me too! So let's see, what did the boys want like drinks already?"

"Hum, if I remember well, Karma-kun said he wants strawberry juice, soda for Nagisa-kun and Sugino-kun wants orange juice."

"Thank Okuda-san! So Kanzaki-san what do you want?"

"Hm...I would like green tea."

"Ah then I would want..."

They kept chatting until they regained back their seats, happily sipping their beverages.

* * *

"Wah~! We're now in Kyoto!"

Kayano's face brimmed with excitement and her eyes started to sparkle as soon as she set her feet on land. She has been on Kyoto before when she was acting in a historical drama but because of her packed schedule, she didn't have the time to sightseeing. However Class E still need to continue the assassination as mentioned by Karasuma last week. Since their group would be on the afternoon they decided to sightseeing. After their tour, they wandered around an empty street. That street was the one they planned to assassinate Korosensei. Everything was okay until...

A group of high schooler appeared.

* * *

 **The end...I feel like it took me forever to update this chapter...It got so much dialogs and OCC. And let's not mention about how I try to force some Karmanami in this chapter, cuz I like Karmanami (Yeah I know that's a stupid I try at least...it wasn't too awkward right, guys?)But but but! I have a surprise for you guys, as an apologize to not update for so long ;D**


	8. Chapter 8: Wish

**TADA~! That's right, like many of you should've guess, I make a double release~! I enjoys writing the second part more than I do with the first part lol. For this chapter, I included some anime scene (mostly of the inn)** **it got a NagiKae moment (not so sure for PART1, but this PART2 I can guarantee!) Like usually contains OOC and grammar errors, and I want to thank every followers and reviewers who read my story! A/N: Ryuki is the name of the leader of those thug that kidnap Kayano and Kanzaki (I only use it once in this chapter but oh well, just in case XD)**

 **Well, then I won't bother you guys to jump into this second part of this arc...So let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Wish (School Trip Arc PART2)**

A group of high-schooler stood in front of them. Kayano instinctively put on guard. It may be bad to judge people by their appearance, but no matter how she looked at, these guys are bad news. She could heard them whispering:  
"No one's here, perfect! Hurry and grab the girls." they began walking toward them, ready to kidnap the girls. Facing this situation, Karma still kept his cool and even taunted them. Easily, he managed to beat one of them. However...

 _CLANG_

When Karma lower his guard, the leader of the gang suddenly put on a sneak attack on the redhead, knocking him down in the ground. Using this fraction of time, the thugs grabbed the girls. "Ugh...They're strong! I can't shake them off!" thought Kayano as she was struggling to free herself from the aggressive high schooler. She tried to scream, but they quickly cover her mouth muffling her voice. Being dragged from behind, she could see Sugino on the floor, probably from receiving a kick to the stomach, then a few high-schooler started to surround Nagisa. Her golden orbs widened, then shut them to avoid seeing the upcoming scene. After being tied down, she was being thrown roughly in the car. "The car's plate was covered, seems like it has been stolen...And that time too, they kidnap us so easily...Tch, these guys are used to these kind of things..." thought the green-haired girl. While driving in the high way, the high schooler laughed;

"Whahaha! That was sooo easy!"

"Like I told you, they can't even go against us, these 'high-class' kids..."

"Ngh...What you guys are doing right now is a crime!"

"You don't get it do ya little girl? Ruining is the best thing. I am sure the gal next to you know what I mean." Kayano glanced at Kanzaki, who has been kidnapped too. What did he mean by that? Well her question has been answered quickly when he showed her a picture of a young girl. The picture shown a pretty girl with wavy dyed hair,wearing rather daring clothes, in an arcade...At first Kayano didn't understand but judging from Kanzaki's reaction, she could deduced :The girl in the picture _was_ Kanzaki. While the thug continued his babbling about teaching them how to 'ruin' things, Kayano only kept thinking Nagisa. She was scared indeed, but she don't want to lose hope yet and believe Nagisa and others would come save them before it's too late. "This is bad, if it's only me, I can manage to get off the hook... But now Kanzaki-san is here...I can't peel off my mask yet, not now...Nagisa, please come!" prayed silently the green-haired as she bit slightly her lips out of anxiety.

* * *

Arriving near a dump place, probably their destination, the girls waited for the high schooler's buddies in a corner of the room."Hm? Now that I think about it...Where's Okuda-san?"Kayano looked around, relieved,she mumbled into a soft voice:

"I am glad she was fine..."

Realizing Kanzaki didn't speak at all after getting off the car, Kayano tried to engage a conversation:

"That picture...Kanzaki-san, you were always so studious,I never knew you had this kind side..."

"Yeah well..." the raven-haired girl started to talk about her past. About his dad and even the reason why she would act like a rebel. Then suddenly the delinquent joined up their conversation. Speaking about his 'achievements' of ruining things really started to piss Kayano. Glaring at him, she muttered:

"Awful..." swiftly, Ryuki strangled Kayano's small neck after hearing her comment. Warning her not to get too cocky, he lift her up ,when suddenly, he threw her at the couch. Coughing, the small girl smirked "Good, seems like he sensed my bloodlust...If he was holding me one more second, I am not sure if I can even control 'them'." However she vowed to herself she would kill them without hesitation if they were about to touch Kanzaki. When the sound of the door creaked out, announcing their end...Someone tossed out a beaten high schooler. Kayano's expression brightened up:

"Nagisa!"

* * *

Thank to Korosensei intervention, they managed to get out sound and safely.

After untying the rope, Kayano wobbled a bit. She was relieved, a bit too could felt her shaking. She couldn't deny, she was _scared_ at that time, _very scared_. She leaned a bit closer to Nagisa, who was closed to her at that moment. She whispered with her trembling voice, while clenching his shirt:

"It was scary...But thank you Nagisa, for coming..."

She knew she was acting tough all these time. Small pearl of tears began forming around the corner of her eyes.

"Here."

"Eh?"

Handing her a handkerchief,Nagisa looked at Kayano. The small girl took it to wiped off her tears then smiled back at him.

"Thanks."

* * *

Resting in the inn, the girls obviously had a girl's talk about...Guys. Everyone has their own opinion, Yada then brought up Karma:

"Well if it's for good look, Karma-kun would win them all..."

"...If only he was better behaved."

"Hum...He really isn't scary though."

Okuda was the only one who sincerely think so, because despite backing her up, Kayano had to admit, the threat Karma made to the thugs really gave her chills on the spine.

"Then what about YOU, Kayano-san? Do you have any guy you like in class E?"

"Eh? Me? Hm..."

Nagisa popped into her mind.

Before she could answer, Irina entered the room. And so, they switched the topic from 'Boys of Class E' to 'Bitch-sensei's adventures'. But when she started not too long, an overly-familiar pink octopus showed up in the midst of young girls. Then Rio, started to question about Korosensei's love life, well, he escaped by using his speed. The girls quickly chassed him, so does the boys. Kayano joined Nagisa,who was resting near the window.

"Geez...We always end up trying to assassinate him don't we? But I had a really great time! I get to know so much about others too...Hm? What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking...It's all going by so fast. We started to assassinate Korosensei, I don't really know if the world would really end next year...But whatever, Class E would eventually end next March."

"...Yeah."

"I want to get to know others better...I want to kill Korosensei...It got...So many things I want to do!"

"Well...Firstly, I want to go another school trip with everyone." They started to looked up at the beautiful night sky.

"Ah look! A shooting star!"

"What did you wish for then, Kayano?"

"I wish we could assassinate Korosensei, tee hee!"

However her true wish was:

 _I want to go to another school trip with everyone next year,_

 _and if that time comes..._

 _it would be nice..._

 _If Nagisa is also..._

 _by my side..._

* * *

 **The end~! With this, I officially declared the school trip arc is finish! I hope you guys like the NagiKae moments as much as I does! Well don't forget to leave a review~! See you guys in the next chapter :D**


	9. Chapter 8e

**Hello~! I am sorry for not updating for so long ;A; I hope you guys didn't forget this fic...Well I was busy with school work and I procrastinate a bit too much...Anyway, sorry to disappoint you guys but this is just a bonus chapter, and I might as well warn you guys to not take this chapter too seriously, cuz half of this chapter is made cuz I was craving for some NagiKae really badly lol So of course, the OOCness is more frequent than usual (especially Nagisa) and it contains grammar errors,beside that, I would like to respond the reviews first~!**

 **Grz: Thank you for reviewing! Yes, after reading your suggestion, I had been thinking this and working on it! Though, now the only problem is to know in which timeline (or should I say, moments)I should insert those interactions lol Thank you for reading this fanfic!**

 **Autistic-Grizzly: Thank for the review! I would do my best to keep the NagiKae scenes sweet~**

 **Rikalukizi: Thank you for reviewing again~! I agree, they got WAY too many yaoi fanfics (mostly Karmagisa, but hey I don't hate this ship either!) and surprisingly, Karmanami is finally gaining more popularity but since I really like this ship so I ain't gonna complain XD Ah yes, "Student Number:27" by Zedzy555right? I read it and really love it too! It even make me started to ship these two together lol**

 **Maski1: Maski-chan~! (Do you mind if I call you that?)Thank you for reviewing! Yes, Kayano was saved by Bitch-sensei and Nagisa is saved by Karma this time~ To be honest, I want to know too! But I can't really picture it so I kinda cut this part out TT_TT I agree with yu, the scene near the window is a really great NagiKae moment! Eh? THEY GOT A DOUJINSHI OAO? Ah...I really want to read it! (Btw, Ryuki isn't a name I gave to that high school student, but it was mention in one of the bonus in the manga I bought in English version)**

 **I12BFree: Thank you for the review again~! Yes, I also hope she could confess at the end of the serie XD**

 **yumisalguerotorres: I really appreciate you for reviewing! But I don't speak Spanish...And google translate isn't really helpful...So I can't respond to your review...Sorry!**

 **Alright~! Let's dive in this bonus chapter~!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own assassination classroom**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 (bonus): Wish ~ BOYS SIDE~**

"So then, who do you like, Nagisa-kun?"

After the tiring day of the trip, Class E was resting in the inn. And since this was a school trip after all, of course it would have some 'romance but not really that romantic' talks between the boys. Everyone was stating (or more like confessing) which girl in class E they like the most. Before he even knew it, it was Nagisa's turn already. Frankly speaking, the bluenette doesn't have any crush on anyone so far and he felt rather neutral around most of his female classmates. He started to feel a bit uneasy to this question and tried to think of a way to avoid it. Luckily, before he could answer, Karma entered the room while sipping on his can of soda. Apparently,he was interest in the conversation too,Nagisa let out a sigh out of relief. Very quickly, everyone's attention was center now on the girl's name that Karma would say.

"Hm...Okuda-san, I guess." the redhead replied without really looking at the list of ranking. The chemist girl being his answer obviously pique some of the classmate's curiosity. Even Nagisa wondered why."She seems like she'd be able to cook up shady medicine, chloroform ,and stuff like that. So don't you think I'll have an even wider range of pranks to choose from?" Karma answered their curiosity with a pleasant smile, he could probably already imagined all sort of troubles he could get into. Hearing this 'unexpected' answer, Maehara-kun could only respond:"I definitely won't let you two hook up." and he wasn't the only one who think like that. Knowing it was starting to get late, Isogai picked up the paper and warned the guys for keeping this between them since most of them probably wouldn't want others (aka teachers and the girls) to find out. Right after he finished his sentence, the over-familiar yellow head sticks out of the window of the room with a huge grin. Took notes of the ranking, then flew at Mach20. Shocked, but at the same time angry, the boys all ran out of the room chasing their octopus-teacher. They chased him until they cornered him up with the girls, showing an unpleased expression. Sadly, the target still managed to escape at the end.

Resting near the window after the chase, Nagisa approached Karma who was sipping on his can of soda. The bluenette started:

"Hey Karma-kun, the thing with Okuda-san isn't true , right?" Nagisa looked up at Karma, his blue orbs staring at the golden one. It's not like he don't believe Karma having a "crush" on Okuda, but the reason he gave doesn't sound quite right.

"Well...If I told the real reason, wouldn't that make me even more rival, not like is a problem though." the redhead chuckled before taking another sip in his can. Then he continued

"What about you Nagisa-kun? Do you have someone you like? It seems like you're the only one who didn't say one." Nagisa's blue orbs widened slightly at the sudden question. He thought for sure Karma didn't know he didn't give a name on this question. ' _So he knew it...Figure it out.'_ thought Nagisa before answering

"I don't like anyone in particular..." Karma looked at Nagisa for a few seconds, as if thinking something.

"Then let me change the question...Who do you feel the most comfortable with?" Nagisa's eyes widened even more. ' _Why is he asking me this question...? The one that I feel the more comfortable_ is...'hesitantly, he answered with an unsure tone

"Hm...Even though she just transferred...Kayano, I guess..."

"Eh~ Kayano-chan,huh...She sure is a tough girl isn't she? I mean, she just got kidnapped today but she can still smiling as if nothing happened." he glanced at the green-haired girl who was playing video games with Kanzaki. Nagisa stayed silent for a moment, _Tough? But I remembered..._ He can still recall her small hands clenching his shirt with all her might, her frail, trembling voice: " _It was scary...But thank you, Nagisa, for coming."_ and...those tears. But he won't forget her smile after wiping those tears _'Thanks"._ Smiling, Nagisa respond while looking at the cheerful girl.

"That's not true. Kayano isn't really a tough girl... but she is a strong one at least." Karma's gaze lingered on Nagisa's expression. It was different from what he usually seen from the bluenette, Nagisa's eyes were gentle and his smile looked amused.

"Oh, by the way since when did you tie your hair in pigtails?" knowing the bluenette since first year, Karma remembered perfectly that Nagisa used to tie his hair in a low ponytail after it got too long. But after his suspension, Nagisa's hair was tied in pigtails. The latter didn't give a response yet, but Karma already figured out the reason. Throwing a quick glance to Kayano, he murmured to himself:

"Ah...I see. _That_ make sense."

"Hm? Were you saying something Karma-kun?"

"Nothing~ Anyway I am going to rest in the room so see ya, Nagisa-kun" Taking a last sip of his can, he started to walk in the direction of the boy's room while waving at Nagisa. Standing all alone, Nagisa started to think back their conversation. _I wonder why Karma-kun brought this up..._ The bluenette began to be deep in his thought until...

"Nagisa!"

Kayano gave a light tap on his shoulder to notify her presence. Then she continued with a sigh.

"Geez...We always end up trying to assassinate him don't we? But I had a really great time! I get to know so much about the others too...Hm? What's wrong?'

Kayano looked at Nagisa. Her eyes full of wonders. Nagisa glanced at her before he looked up at the crescent moon and answered:

"I'm just thinking...It's all going by so fast. We started to assassinate Korosensei, I don't really know if the world would really end next year...But whatever, Class E would eventually end next March."

"...Yeah." Kayano's eyes went downcast with a smile.

"I want to get to know others better...I want to kill Korosensei...It got...So many things I want to do!" those were Nagisa's honest words, even he don't know why, but with Kayano, it seems much easier to confide himself.

"Well...Firstly, I want to go another school trip with everyone." now it's Kayano's turn to looked up at the night sky.

"Ah look! A shooting star!" Kayano's eyes were sparkling with excitement. However, it was too fast so Nagisa didn't have the time to make a wish.

"What did you wish for then, Kayano?"

"I wish we could assassinate Korosensei, teehee!"

Two people stargazing. It was nothing special, but for a moment, Nagisa felt like the distance between him and Kayano become closer. So it wasn't that bad after all, this school trip.

* * *

 **Finish~! I have to admit, I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Though, let's not mention how I try and force some slight (and by that, I mean very slightly) Karmanami (Sorry, I just had to!) I plan at first to mention every guy's crush but I got stuck at like half of them so I gave up on this idea lol. And since I don't have the time to do a double release I am just gonna leave an extra bonus here :D(that's right, a bonus IN a bonus chapter) so please enjoy~!**

 **EXTRAS:**

The next day

Packing up everything they need, Class E began to enter in the train, ready to go. Making himself comfortable in his seat, Nagisa started to look at the windows, where he could see others students preparing to go in the ride. Kayano sat next to him.

"I had a lot of fun in this trip, right Nagisa?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, almost forgot! Wait a sec...Ah-ha! Found it! Here you go"

Searching something in her skirt's pocket, Kayano gave him a bright red toori keychain.

"It's a souvenir from Kyoto! I bought one for every member of our group, you're the last one I didn't gave it yet though."

Then Kayano leaned closer to whispered in his ear like telling him a secret.

"Also...A thank-you gift for saving me yesterday." Kayano showed Nagisa her bright cheerful smile. Nagisa couldn't help but smile and reply to her

"Thank you, Kayano."

Later on...

The train had depart 30 minutes ago, while Nagisa was staring at the scenery from the window, he suddenly felt something _heavy_ land on his shoulder. He turned his head slowly, as to not shake that heavy thing,only to find out Kayano's sleeping with her head being titled, resting to his side. _It's heavy...But..._ He tried to wake her up but as soon as he saw her face,he gave up on this idea. He sighed:

"Guess I would let her sleep a little more..."

After all, how could he dare to wake her up after seeing her sleeping so soundly?


End file.
